


I look Forward to it

by Kurisutori618



Series: What if Fanart Series [4]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, Digital Art, F/M, Fan Art, Other - Freeform, River gets a little more time, close, eighth doctor reunites with her with his memories, inspired by another writer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 08:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11596632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisutori618/pseuds/Kurisutori618
Summary: AU couple  fanart of eighth doctor and River Song together.





	I look Forward to it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sonictrowel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonictrowel/gifts).



> I said I was going to do a edit on these two after reading Timing, but when I made it, it fit the chapter story two chapters before called Memory. And I borrowed some of your words to explain it. So I hope you like it!

_She slid back her chair and started to rise from the table,_

_but the Doctor stood with her, still holding onto her hand._

_He leaned into her and pressed a soft, lingering kiss to her lips._

_Sorry,” he said quietly, flashing her a slightly bashful smile,_

_“suddenly I’ve all these memories of doing that…”_

_“ And how do they compare to the real thing?”_

_He let out a little breath of laughter. “They don’t.”_

  
_\- from Memory by Sonictrowel_

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda looks like the 12 and River at the end of the THORS haha! The almost kiss ahhh.....


End file.
